RWBY: What a Grimm World
by tok3n
Summary: We create our path from our choices. Joining Beacon is Diego Okami, a boy who forge his own path from the choices he will make as he spends his next four years at Beacon Academy.


**RWBY: What A Grimm World**

**Author Note:** **Generic Note about thanking people about viewing and reviewing this first chapter. Generic side note about how I don't own RWBY but that should be obvious enough, also stating that this is an AU with an OC while spouting that if one were to flame this story, do so in a constructive way. Please, thank you and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Introduction and Initiation**

The rhythmic drumming of the chugging train wheels filled the desolate train compartment as the few patrons sat in their own bubble of silence, merely eating whatever food they had to sustain themselves to meandering with whatever item they were using to pass the time. One man had a table to himself, his eyes deeply researching the folder that held what he was reading as his free hand trailed to his coffee, a soft steam emitting from the newly heated cup of caffeine. His dark green scarf that held a purple cross-shaped emblem was left untouched as he brought his cup to his mouth, the dark brew of bitterness slowly and surely making its way down his throat as he gave a satisfying gulp. A waiter, wearing a pristine jet-blue vest walked up to the man, a waiter tray under his right arm while a white cloth draped over the arm.

"Mr. Ozpin. Is everything to your satisfaction?" The waiter asked stoically.

"Hmmm, indeed. Tell me, when are we arriving at Outpost Village 46?" Ozpin questioned, his eyes never trailing off his folder.

"In about 15 minutes, the announcement for arrival will give you a 5 minute warning. Is that all?" Ozpin merely waved his hand that held his coffee as a sign of acknowledge as the waiter merely nodded with a small head bow before turning on a dime and leaving.

_**Name:**__ Diego Okami. Known alias is Lt. Karyudo. _

_**Allegiance:**__ A member of the 56__th__ Grimm and Counter-terrorism Remnant Unit. An international unit consisting of unique Huntsmen from around the globe which primarily focuses on sustaining the peace for all of mankind. Has been part of the unit for 4 years. Has highly expressed to have no affiliation to any of the four kingdoms._

_**Appearance: **__Physically fit, although shows signs of physical alteration which are shown by scars from synthetic implants in his brain, left leg and right arm. Crew cut black hair with brown eyes although suspicions might be held that his right eye might be a synthetic eye from how deep the scar wound is. _

_**Age: **__19 years old._

_**Background Information:**__ He is named the 'Perfect Weapon', from his success under his alias for single-handedly able to take out highly-infested Grimm areas and Grimm spawning zoness. Also known for his exemplary efficiency when stopping criminal operations such as stopping illegal dust and weapon trading to stopping high-target thefts and assassinations. His synthetic implants in his brain which allow him to fully use his synthetic left leg and right arm are able to manipulate dust which he can convert to infuse with his aura for massive boosts in strength and speed. Rumor, although not suspected to be true, that this individual is also able to absorb and infuse the energy of Grimm just like his ability to absorb and infuse dust. This has not been confirmed by any 'reliable' informants. His weapon is a butterfly sword which has two functions. The first function being able to increase the length of the blade to have a length of a long-sword. The second function being able to widen the blade which can be dislodged and flung around like a flail to up to three feet. Nothing much else is known about his family, although informants have been consistent to find that he might be related to a Weyland Okami and a Mother Akumi._

The sudden chiming of the speaker coming online as static quietly blared the compartment until a voice rang through.

"All passengers! Attention please. Next stop is Outpost Village 46. We will be arriving in five minutes! We will be arriving in five minutes. Next stop is Outpost Village 46!" the announcement sounded through as Ozpin's hand clapped the folder shut, looking towards his mug before downing the rest of his drink.

"Hm.. This will surely be interesting... Diego Okami." Ozpin muttered to himself, a small smile spreading across his lips as he began to pack his stuff.

The chugging of the train began to slow as the compartment that Ozpin was enclosed to slowly rolled its way into the station hub. A whistle blew a loud 'Woo' as a call that the train had arrived at its station as the train came to a full stop. Ozpin grabbed his folder and mug, casually placing them into a small green bag as he tossed it over his shoulders before finding his way to the exit. Looking outside the window, he found a man leaning against one of the posts with a straw hat conveniently placed over his eyes. Ozpin gripped his cane, his left hand slowly moving into a more defensively hold on his cane just in case the worse would occur. He began to exit the car, his eyes trailing the man as his cane tapped the ground as he stepped out of the stuffy atmosphere into the car into a blast of fresh air. The station was a bit rustic, a few benches were spread here and there while there was a couple of newspaper stands that held a holographic screen of today's news. Pocketed areas held a small assortment of flowers and short-trimmed trees as it attempted to make up for its lack of visitors that travel so far up north of Vale. Ozpin looked around, finding himself to be the only person standing and observing the small station around him. Still, the man in the straw-hat lazily leaned onto the post as his arms rested in between the back of his head and the cold stone that made up the post to make a more comfortable resting position. However, Ozpin quickly took out his folder from his bag again, the note that had given him his initial interest and the reason why he had ventured all the way up here. Inside was a note, quickly written in handwriting asking for Ozpin to come up to Outpost Village 46 as a request to take on a new student. He was then to meet with a man in a straw hat.

_Can't hurt to ask_ Ozpin thought as he closed his folder, sliding it back into his small green bag. Looking up, he found himself standing few feet in front of him, the same man wearing the straw hat with a wide grin on his face.

"Green scarf, purple cross, white hair. Are you Headmaster Ozpin?" The man directly asked, his smile never waning.

"I prefer Professor Ozpin. Can I deduce that you are the man who had given me this... Jonathon Roundhouse?" Ozpin answered with a question of his own, holding up the note that was placed in the same folder he had engrossed himself to read carefully and meticulously. The signature held the name of the Captain of the 56th, Jonathon Roundhouse, a man Ozpin knew from his Huntsman years as someone who was notorious for being both brash and cunning in a fight. His nickname 'Mugiwari' came from the man's love to always wearing a straw hat even when the situation called for more sturdier head gear.

"Hm... Might need to take off the signature next time since I was hoping to be anonymous." Roundhouse thought out loud, scratching his head until what he was thinking came back, pounding his left hand into his right hand together. "Although, I do apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Ozpin raised a brow, his left hand slowly twisting on the handle, fingers slowly gripping the guard of the cane as his feet began to shuffle into a fencer's stance.

"For this..." The man quickly threw his straw hat at Ozpin, a quick downward swat was enough to push the obstruction out of the way. The length of a bull whip aimed straight for Ozpin's head as Roundhouse whipped his hand down as the whip began to suddenly accelerate. A quick shuffle step to the side as he turned his body on a dime before jumping backwards made for a quick dodge as the whip slammed into the concrete ground, cracking the floor as the whip recoiled back to its normal position.

_Wind Dust... That is annoying, but I have the upper hand in close quarters combat._ Ozpin smirked, his right hand grew in aura as he drew a speed glyph, quick activating it by making a thrusting motion with his cane. The instant speed burst moved Ozpin towards Roundhouse like a high-caliber bullet as he drew another glyph, slashing the glyph with a horizontal strike as it formed into a fiery hawk. Another quick glyph as the fiery hawk pierced through, activated to form as three identical hawks formed as they flew their way towards Roundhouse. The first hawk was met with a quick downwards slash from Roundhouse's bull whip as he twirled his whip back to its normal form. Ozpin surged forward, making a fencer's stab at Roundhouse's chest as Roundhouse held to the end of the bullwhip, quickly making a vertical line as he blocked the stab from the cane. Ozpin parried off, shoving Roundhouse back with a quick reverse side kick with his right leg as Roundhouse did a full back tuck as he landed as the two other hawks dove at his position. Ozpin smirked, knowing that this combination should be enough to finish the man off. His smile faded when he saw the bull whip's length began to enlarge, stretching to twice its original length as the man twirled in a quick circle with his whip, the strike of the spinning lash dispelling the two hawks as they disappeared with a soft' thump'.

"Oooo... That is scary.. Making a combination of quick glyph activation with your movements and attacks look easy is quite impressive especially the quick use of such lethal spells." Roundhouse mused excitedly, placing his bull whip back onto his belt as a sign of peace. "I think I need to concede as I don't think I got you serious enough to fight hard either."

"Metal rubber using titanium alloy and wind dust to increase the speed of the strike. Interesting indeed with such a unique semblance to stretch any weapon." Ozpin concurred, using his cane to push up his glasses as he analyzed the situation. "However, how do I know this isn't a way to get a cheap shot?"

"You do not truly know someone until you fight them. That is my policy. Now come, there is much we need to discuss." Roundhouse threw a thermos at Ozpin, the man eyeing the container before quickly opening it. A stream of steam puffed out as the smell of coffee filled his lungs. Temptation made Ozpin foolhardy enough to drink but a quick eye at Roundhouse found himself holding the thermos in an awkward position as he stared at him.

"Please. If I wanted to kill you, I would have never stopped the fight." Roundhouse sounded offended, the belief coming from Ozpin's stare to think he would stoop to such low levels as Ozpin chuckled.

"Indeed, we have lots to talk about." Ozpin smiled as he sat down, opposite to Roundhouse as the two began to chat.

** [On the Train back to Beacon Academy]**

The chugging of the train wheels were one to occupy the silent atmosphere that held the train compartment as only two men, sitting at opposite ends of each other filled what was the last train back to Beacon Academy. His signature green scarf with purple emblem gave his identity away. The other wore a high-collar grey trench coat, his tinted eye-piece covering both his eyes as he sat, working on his project. Ozpin sat, drinking coffee to himself as his eyes looked outside the window which showed a tree-line view of a field that the train was passing through as the moonlight shined brightly in the sky with the stars. His eyes, however, always passively trailed to the man sitting across from him, the man who had just taken apart his weapon and with methodical precision, went through each part to clean and inspect before re-assembling them. His weapon was a butterfly sword, titanium blade with an oak handle with a steel rod to hold the frame of the handle together. There was a grip guard that made a slight semi-circle on the same side of where the blade faced while it also had a L shaped cross-guard that bended away from the blade near the tip of the cross-guard. The blade also had a dragon's insignia etched on the side of the blade, colored with a slight hint of red and black. The way the man handled his weapon with both care and perfection was both beautiful yet the movements felt automated. Everything the man opposite of Ozpin did was robotic, well-rehearsed down to the finest detail and without missing any beat at all. He was the very definition of a human robot. Ozpin's staring was caught by the man inspecting his weapon, a quick glance up with a brief flash of curiosity before going back to assembling his weapon.

"What? Never seen someone clean a weapon?" The question was asked, emotionless and without thought, a statement that could seem to be both blunt and offensive.

"Hm? No, I clean my weapon when it is needed." Ozpin raised his cane in response as the man merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what are you looking at me for with such a questioning gaze?" The same tone with no emotion, no hostility yet a hint of awkwardness could be seen with how the man was trying to deal with such an interaction.

"You are an interesting man Diego. I am surprised that you took my offer to attend Beacon."

"Merely on the request of my Captain. I don't see why I have to go though?"

"Hm... But the choice was clearly yours. Why did you not say no?"

"Was it really a choice? I could say no but Captain Roundhouse would probably end up convincing me one way or the other so I took the option of not wanting to deal with it." Diego answered conclusively, a click resounding loudly as his weapon snapped together from being finally re-assembled. He stood up, pushing himself off the seat he was sitting in as he stood with eyes that never trailed from Ozpin's eyes. He placed his sword back into its sheathe, an insignia of a peach blossoming in a tree as his hands rested on the hilt of the handle.

"I'm going to the food and drinks compartment for something to drink. Want me to get you another cup of coffee?" He pointed at the empty cup of which Ozpin was holding. Noticing this small problem, Ozpin merely nodded in silence as Diego took a short bow to his head as he turned on the spot before making his way to the front of the compartment before disappearing behind the compartment door. Ozpin sighed, a hand rubbing his two eyes as he thought back to his conversation with Roundhouse.

_**"Why would you ask of me to take this boy to Beacon if his occupation is already a Huntsman. You do know what Beacon Academy is for?" Ozpin asked, the request of taking Diego to Beacon was both counter-productive for the 19 year old who has already four years of experience as a Huntsman.**_

_** "I am more than aware of the education that Beacon Academy offers. I may be shallow but I am not stupid." Roundhouse's comment was offhanded and blunt, being a personal jab at himself yet showing that he did understand what he was doing. He sighed, putting down his own thermos that he had fished up after giving one to Ozpin as he looked up at the stars. "Do you remember your childhood? Your first love and all those cliché things that old farts talk about?"**_

_** "I believe we are getting closer and closer to being old farts ourselves" Ozpin calmly added which drew a hearty laugh from Roundhouse.**_

_** "Ha! White hair doesn't mean you are old but you do have a point. I feel as if I am beginning to grow some of those white hair that you have grown all over your head." Roundhouse remarked, twirling with his unkempt blonde hair as he snapped his fingers as if he had remembered what he was first talking about. "Don't put me off track! I was onto something deep and thought-provoking."**_

_** "I can guess it has something to do about Diego."Ozpin stated, sipping slowly on his still warm coffee. Roundhouse's face lit up like a Christmas tree, as if a parent gave a kid the toy that they have been wanting for months. However, his face dropped immediately, a frown replacing the smile as his eyes scrunched in pain, trying to remember the exact details of his point.**_

_** "What memories we have taken for granted from our childhood doesn't exist in Diego's mind." Ozpin raised his glasses, interest began to sparkle in his eyes.**_

_** "What are you implying? You are speaking quite cryptically at the moment."**_

_** "I want Diego to have a life. Just like you and I did when we were young. You aren't named the 'Perfect Weapon' for having a jolly childhood especially since he is the kid of the Weyland Okami and Akumi Okami."**_

_** "I thought that was just a rumor..." Roundhouse bounced off the ground, a mixture of anger and annoyance coming from him as if he had just missed the bus.**_

_** "I really would have thought that you were a man that made sure he knew everything in exact detail."**_

_** "Everyone has their faults, Roundhouse. We are human after all." The kind of answer made Roundhouse roll his eyes as he picked up his straw hat that laid on the ground before propping it back onto his head.**_

_** "You know how brutal those two went for the glory and ambition of creating a 'Perfect Weapon' that could defeat the Grimm. Look at his synthetics, they are perfectly made to fit only one person in the world, detailed down to the wiring to make sure that the circuitry would not have any negative effects when they took the kid's arm and leg. They made sure that the synthetic had dust infused into the wiring so that they could attempt to infuse his aura with the dust!" Ozpin's eye gleamed with intellectual curiosity with this new information.**_

_** "Isn't that impossible? The potency of dust concentration would have shocked his heart and kill him as soon as it connected. Not to add on the painful side effects that his body would have to constantly deal with unless... the brain implants?" Ozpin's slow, yet understanding of Diego's situation made it more and more clear. The talk of having someone's limbs being amputated for the sake of science was both gruesome and intriguing for the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.**_

_** "Exactly!" Roundhouse yelled, his voice echoing down the empty station. "The brain implants were made specially to reduce his emotions! Not only that but parts were made to specific areas that could help reduce pain and some were programmed to regulate dangerously high heart rate and blood pressure to compensate for the side effects. He is literally the perfect example of a human robot." The eagerness in Roundhouse's voice would have made many wince but to Ozpin, the information was what caught him the most.**_

_** "Then how did they compensate for the more 'difficult' side effects?" Ozpin inquired, leaning closer as he lowered his finished thermos as he was now fully immersed in the conversation.**_

_** "See, that-"**_

_** "Captain, why are you dragging me so late at night with a note saying 'pack your things'?" A man in a grey trench coat appeared before the two conversing men, his eyes covered by the tinted eyepiece as he stood in attention, his arms behind his back.**_

_** "Ah, Diego! This is Professor Ozpin. We were wanting to speak to you about something." The man turned and simply nodded as he held a hand out.**_

_** "Pleasure to meet you." He said calmly, his voice never changing from the same monotonous voice it started with.**_

_** "Please... The pleasure is all mine." Ozpin answered, his hand meeting the open hand as they drew in a handshake.**_

The clinking of cups on a wooden table awoken the white-haired man as he released his fingers that kept his eyes shut as he gave a smile and a small nod as a token of appreciation. This was largely ignored as Diego sat down across from him, his hands crossing one over the other as he stared at the man as if he was trying to get a face read on him. Credit should be given as Ozpin gave nothing for Diego to work as the man merely shrugged to himself before sitting down. An awkward silence began to arise between the two men as they sat in silence, drinking to their own leisure until a soft sigh, heard by both, escaped Diego's lips. Diego seem to cover his mouth, trying to pass it off as a yawn but it did not escape the analytical brain of Ozpin as he knew that something was up.

"Something on your mind?" Ozpin spoke, attempting to strike a conversation through the silence in which they been sitting through. Diego turned his head to side slightly, his eyes bouncing between his stare and what was outside the train window.

"The same could be said about you." The statement was met with another silence although a small muttering could be held in a lower voice that felt his way out of Diego's mouth as he sipped his drink. "Don't understand why I am going..." was all Ozpin heard as Diego sat back into his chair. Ozpin put his cup of coffee down, holding his fingers together as he brought them to his lips as he thought of a question that steer both of them into a conversation where he could get something out of Diego.

"Can I guess you know what Beacon Academy is?" A slow up and down head nod was all the confirmation Ozpin needed from Diego as he continued. "Then, can I guess that you don't understand why you are going to a Huntsmen school when you are already a Huntsmen?" The innocent question seemed to have hit a nerve, a slight twitch came from Diego's hands as he tried to shake the sudden surge of emotion out of him.

"I don't understand his intentions... is all." The 'his intentions' seemingly referring to Roundhouse as he stared out of the train window. Diego turned back to find Ozpin silently starring at him, his glance practically asking him to explain himself further. The two men starred at each other, their eyes always in contact with each other as they attempted to find some sort of tell on their counterpart with the mere detail of observation. This kept going for a minute until Diego sighed, relenting on his decision as he decided to finally explain his thoughts.

"I am not sure why he sending me to some school... No offense." Diego recovered after stating such a blunt statement about an Academy that was highly regarded by many. Ozpin merely shrugged, a token of an answer that said 'None taken.' "I don't see the purpose of taking me off what I am suppose to do so that I could make 'friends'. What is the purpose of that when I am needed to protect where we need to live. How does one 'love' if one cannot even defend his own home."

The statement of questioning was only answered by silence as it began to grow clearer and clearer why Roundhouse was so keen on requesting Ozpin to go to Beacon. His mannerisms, his personality and even his world view are built around the belief that he was made for a purpose. That was to kill and destroy anything that could become a determent to society as a whole. There was no grey in the boy's mind, just purely black and white in his decisions and thoughts whenever he spoke. He was, as Roundhouse had put it, a human robot through and through.

"Do you work individually or with a team?" Outside, the question was stupid to ask seeing Diego was in a unit of Huntsmen, but a person's answer could speak more to their personality than asking them directly.

"Roundhouse... was the first time which I have worked with a team although I prefer to work alone." The hesitation was enough for Ozpin remember what Roundhouse told him about his fighting style as a fellow comrade.

_**This was supposedly suppose to be a one-man unit. Diego worked by himself for nearly two years before we were assigned to the unit because he was unwilling to work with other units. His own distrust is a strength when it comes to needing to take 'extreme' measures but that is also his biggest weakness. I want him to go to Beacon so that he can learn such manners without having such a monotone view on life.**_

It seemed as if Roundhouse had a deep respect for the 19 year old teenager. Ozpin's lips tugged into a small smirk at the thought as he covered his smile with his hands as he looked at Diego, he had gone back to sipping his drink and unrolling what seemed to look like a magazine that he picked up during the run to the cafeteria. "I am guessing you understand the rules and conduct of Beacon then."

"Mostly, although I am most interested with your initiation that you throw every first year into. Seeing as I am coming into the school year three weeks late, how will this work?" Diego asked, his eyes never leaving the magazine. It seemed whatever he was reading had him more pre-occupied.

"You'll be placed into a support role, an individual that goes around and helps other groups with tasks that way seem a little daunting for their experiences. However, you will still need to go through the initiation and choose a relic for which group you will be favored to support over others." Ozpin stated methodically, as if listing off what was necessary to hear without spoiling anything about the actual initiation.

"As anyone died?" the blunt question caught Ozpin off-guard, his mouth jerking away from the seemingly offended question. Although he was known to have no problem sending younger huntsmen into more dangerous situation for the right reasons, but he wasn't careless enough to put his students into danger for no gain at all. His face crunched into a sullen frown, which was enough of an answer to Diego as he put his magazine down before reaching into his bag to pull out a medium-sized wooden box. He laid it down gently, neatly pushing objects to the side as he cleared the table before slowly opening the box to reveal chess pieces with its own chess board.

"So I hear you like chess. I believe we have lots of time before we arrive at Beacon." Diego started, as he began to place the chess pieces in their corresponding positions.

"We also have to take an airship. No train actually goes to Beacon, this train thankfully stops at the village where we usually transport the new students to the Academy." Diego gave a small shrug, as the two positioned themselves at opposite ends of board as they began their chess game. From the time it took when they started to the time they got to Beacon, Ozpin had learned one thing whenever a small banter between the two began. Diego was very good at deflecting questions that related to himself. He had a very good knack at how to easily turn questions around in their conversations or how to simply dismiss each question. It was as Roundhouse had described, the boy was very good at being reserved with his thoughts. However, it did not hide the fact that his eyes at rare times flashed a rare occurrence of emotion, as if he was trying to comprehend how he was feeling even though he was just having a conversation. The groan of defeat from Diego of being beaten for a third time in a row sparked a smile on his face as he looked at his newest addition of a student as he grumbled something incomprehensible although it was on the lines of 'rematch' and 'more intelligent than he looks'.

**[This was going to be an interesting year.]**

The dining hall was big to say at least. No, a better word would be huge if one were to describe the openness of the dining hall. Four long tables with each table having two equal-in- length benches stretched down the room as the walls were covered with Beacon academy drapes and curtains. The ceiling of the wall had a small placement of windows at the highest point of the ceiling, allowing for some sort of light to come into the vast hall to help lighten the area. Normally, there would be a vast amount of traffic of students roaming the halls as they rushed to get to their meals before the morning classes start, but the time being around 8:00 am was still early for most. It did also help that morning classes were delayed as the newest student to Beacon was to be placed into the initiation which allowed most teachers to cancel their first classes to watch the new student. Diego sighed, only knowing last minute before splitting ways with Ozpin that he was going to be filmed so that teachers could evaluate his skills and strengths. Diego thought it was more a mere show to see what Diego was truly capable of but he did not argue as he merely nodded at the news. He looked at his watch, the time being 8:02 am. Another sigh, leaning his head back as he looked to the ceiling.

"28 long and agonizingly slow minutes to go." Diego muttered to no one in particular as he took a last sigh before bringing his eyes back to the table, finding himself face-to-face with a random stranger. Big turquoise eyes with orange hair met his brown eyes as he scanned the new intruder. Her outfit held a white sleeveless top that held a small shaped heart between her cleavage and collarbone which led to little imagination. Her brightly pink skirt with pink and white shoes finished off her outfit. It was flamboyant to say at least when Diego compared his own 'civilian' outfit, being a black vest with black glasses with a white undershirt, blue jeans and military-grade boots. However, he mentally kicked at himself for not seeing the awkward situation he was in. Mostly to the fact that he was staring at a girl and also showing very little emotion of surprise might have looked a little creepy to any other person.

"I am surprised you haven't jumped out of your chair." The girl said, her voice sounded a little deflated from the little amount of reaction she got from the boy. Diego shrugged, his eyes glancing away as he stretched his neck from side to side.

"Do you always break the personal bubble of others to rile them into a reaction or was I an exception." Expertly diverting the question back to the orange hair girl was missed as the girl simply pouted before sitting in a chair next to Diego.

"I was coming in early for pancakes before finding a good spot to watch the new student in the initiation. I was suppose to come in with some friends but... Imayhaveranaheadhopingtogetmorepankcakesbeforetheyarrived." The quick and fast rambling of words together that was said made Diego blink a couple times at the girl's natural hastiness towards anything. He was also quite surprised by the girl's overwhelming and seemingly boundless enthusiasm and energy. He also was at a loss for words to how to react to this kind of situation. His mouth opened but gaped in silence as he searched his mind for some sort of answer.

"Noooora! Why did you have to run sooo fast!" A shouting voice whined out, saving Diego the time as he watched the girl literally vanish off of her seat as she ran towards the sound of the voice before stopping right in front of a group of people. The animation of movement between the group and the girl called Nora was too far away as Diego was unable to make out what they were saying. He shook his head as he turned back to looking as his watch again. 8:05 am. Stretching his arms out and exhaling slowly as he stretched his whole body, he figured he might as well wait at the area before taken out to wherever he would be starting at. Opening his eyes, he suddenly found the same group in front of him that were momentarily standing in front of the entrance way of the dining hall.

_Damn! People move as if they are able to teleport from one side of the room to the other. Either that or I am getting slower._ Diego thought, raising a brow as the group of people awkwardly looked at the girl named Nora as she hummed to herself. One of the girls, black and red hair were glowing, a sparkle in her silver eyes as she was eyeing him. He frowned, looking around until he looked at his sword then looked back at her. A realization popped in his head as he realized she was looking at his weapon and not his appearance. The awkward amount of staring was starting to irritate Diego as he sighed internally, taking a small breathe of focus as he needed to start the conversation.

"May I help you?" Irritation seeped from his voice at the occurrence of wanting his own space to himself but being at a school full of people, it was becoming less and less of a reality that he will be able to find time to be alone. The girl in the orange hair seemed to have realized Diego's frustration as she seemed to scramble to introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm Nora! You seemed to be sulking a bit and I never seen you before so I thought I go up and say hi." Her amount of cheerfulness irked Diego, never seeing someone that was able to enjoy themselves so much even in a somewhat awkward situation. _Now you introduce yourself after you stare me down and run away from me? _Diego thought, although he did bit his tongue to not let his irritation get the better of him. He would rather not get into some sort of mess on the first day of being at Beacon and it would be quite an annoying hassle to deal with. Nora was poked by the girl with the black and red hair as she seemed to have ignored in introducing what Diego assumed to be her friends.

"Owie! Oh sorry! Lemme introduce my friends! This is Ruby" The girl with black and red hair waved. "Yang" A girl with bright yellow hair winked at Diego. "Lie Ren and Pyrrha" A man in dark-green long sleeved tailcoat with golden trims merely nodded and the girl with bright red hair who sported Beacon's typical uniform smiled as she gave a friendly wave as Nora finished her introductions. "Ruby and Yang are part of Team RWBY while Lie, Pyrrha and I are part of Team JNPR."

A debate started in Diego's head whether or not he should heed to his captain's advice to make 'friends'. Seeing as groups of people were placed into teams and how he would be in the precarious situation where he had no idea which team he would be assisting, he mentally noted that he should start to acquaint with others. He would have to push his urging belief of teams being a nuisance to the side as he drew his best 'friendly' impression.

"It is good to meet you all. I'm guessing you are also here for pancakes?" Diego stated, impressed with how friendly he was able to level his tone. The group chuckled, a small shade of red of embarrassment appearing on Nora's face as Lie was the first to answer.

"No.. we already ate in our Dorms early as we wanted the best view to watch the new student perform. However... Nora here forgot that today was that day." Lie Ren calmly replied as Nora sheepishly looked to the ground.

"Notmyfaultthatyouguyswokeupearly" Nora managed to mutter out in a flurry of words that sounded like a mad man rambling which was largely greeted with a couple more fits of giggles from the group.

"We have some friends that already saving seats as we came to help Nora not get too distracted with other things." Pyrrha added, her hands on her waist as she shook her head. "But, she seem to insist that we should meet this 'solemn-looking but badass-looking guy'." Her hands air quoting as she spoke the last part making Diego slip a small chuckle from his lips. Looking down at his watch, he was surprised by how the time jumped from 8:05 to 8:20am, meaning he had 10 minutes to get entrance hall that led to the initiation area.

"It's a pleasure but I think you guys need to get going if you are wanting the best view. You have about 10 minutes left." Diego stated, getting off the bench as he began to walk away from the group.

"You should join us!" Yang, the girl with bright yellow hair said excitedly. Everyone else gave her a weird stare, although Ruby, the girl with black and red hair seemed to nod in agreement. Diego seem to be able to hold back from frowning at the girl's random request but instead opted to ask a question.

"Why would you invite me? You barely know me." Yang merely shrugged, her hands swatting the air in a non-caring fashion as she made a 'Pft' sound with her lips.

"That just means I get to know you even more! So we get a good-looking guy to come with us and we also get to more about you. It's a win-win" The logic made Diego sweat drop slightly at the brash and carefree attitude the girl brought with her, but thankfully he had the best excuse one could have in a situation where he didn't want to go.

"That sounds lovely and all, but if I go with you then you won't give the chance to the new student who needs to attempt the Beacon initiation." With that, he simply turned and quickly made his exit before he was able to hear the calls of 'Wait' and 'Get back here'.

** [Break]**

Standing on this launch pad while having to idly wait for his upcoming instructions was beginning to itch on Diego's patience. If one thing he hated more than having to converse with random strangers was the fact of having to wait for someone because they were too disorganized to figure it out in the first place. Seeing Ozpin appear in front of him with a Beacon academy mug which was most likely filled with coffee did seem to ease his annoyance a tad bit although the hint of it was still there. However, seeing a very light-blonde hair woman who was holding what looked like a riding crop seem to put Diego back on his guard. Her eyes trailed, as if studying Diego, as she followed behind Ozpin.

"Do you make every first-year wait? Cause I don't really seem to see the point of it?" Diego's questions forming into impatient complaints while he watched the silver haired man merely chuckle. A small mutter that was too soft to be heard came from the woman behind Ozpin which was largely ignored.

"Normally, I would give some speech about training to become a warrior, but since you already have an abundant amount of experience, I will allow Glynda here to explain your goal for your initiation." Ozpin stated, moving to the side as he merely showed a hand that entranced the way for the woman that was standing behind him.

"Your evaluation will be taken by how you act in the Emerald Forest. Make you way to the northern end of the forest and you will find an abandon temple at the end of the path. You will choose one of the several relics and you will be graded appropriately. Once you have the relic in hand, meet us at the cliff north of the temple." Diego raised a brow, the simplicity of the task was easy enough and was easily relatable to a snatch and grab. Grab your intended target and get out as quickly as possible. Ozpin smiled, seeing the anticipation in Diego's eyes as he spoke up to give him the last part.

"You will find opposition on the way. Destroy everything in your sight or you will die. Instructors such as myself will be monitoring you and because of your unique position... the relic you choose will decide which team you will primarily work together for the next four years at Beacon." By the emphasis of opposition with the advice of destroy or die made Diego concur that he will be facing Grimm. A feral smile grew on his lips as the task became even more interesting now.

"So, am I suppose to do this without a weapon? Blinded and disorientated from needing to take some concoction of some sort before you launch me?" Diego asked nonchalantly which surprised the two instructors.

"What? This task is already deadly as it is! Your experience does not make you invincible!" Glynda scolded which earned a non-caring shrug from Diego.

"Hm? How can you become a proper Huntsman if you are given all the advantages to start?" Glynda looked astonished at Ozpin as she watched him drink out of his mug as a small smirk grew on his face.

"I am guessing you are already wanting to give yourself some sort of disadvantage regardless of what we say." Ozpin stated, Diego smiling at the man's perceptive skills as he took out his sword before lightly throwing his own sword downwards which stuck to the ground.

"Glad we are on the same page. See you on the flip side." The launch pad shot Diego off, a quick mock salute was given to Ozpin as the two instructors watched him fly off into the distance.

"You are sure about this" Glynda asked, looking at Ozpin as he took another zip of his coffee.

"Absolutely"

The wind that hugged Diego's face as he flew in the air was a thrill of exhilaration, his mind setting back to its normal roots of combat as he began to flip through his skills he would have to use, seeing as he now lacked a weapon. Any normal human being would take this mission as complete suicide but his synthetic arm and leg with his heightened perception due to his a prototype synthetic right eye was an easy-going task for Diego. As he began his descent, his body began to twist and turn as he expertly made sure to miss the incoming branches as he landed to the ground with a quick tumble. _The Emerald Forest. What Grimm shall you present for me to destroy._ Diego thought, his eyes scanning the terrain as he had landed into a thick of trees. Thankfully for his synthetic eye, he was able to designate the direction of which way was north as he began to walk in that direction, his eyes prying for a fight and his target location. A quick howl followed by an echo of howling turned Diego's attention as his synthetic eye began to focus towards the direction of the sound. A ping of red, the sign of an enemy, as more pings of red began to pop up behind the first. Seven pings in total, Grimm that appeared to be like werewolves charged his position as Diego smirked. _Beowolves, a perfect start!_

Diego's breathing began to slow, his stance began to form as he took a boxer's pose similar to a Muay Thai fighter. His arms and legs began to glow of light black, his stamina needing to be used correctly and spaciously as he had no other option but to fight with his aura. His training suggested to let the initial adrenaline carry your focus but don't let it fog your main intentions. His eyes to sight on the first target and to create the new steps to follow to make his attacks as fluid as possible. The first Beowolf leaped, its jaws open as it stretched its arms out for a rapid strike at Diego. Speed was Diego's home turf, his body disappearing as he appeared suddenly behind the striking Beowolf as his synthetic right arm launched down on its spine, breaking the spine with a thick crack. Palm down, turning his body as he launched himself off the body of the disintegrating Beowolf as he swung a kick with his synthetic left leg at the second Beowolf. The speed with the layer of aura was too quick and too strong, the snapping of bone as the wolf was launched to the right as it crashed into the trees. His arms began to form with his aura as he made a spear-like shape, leaving it in place as he spun around kicked the spear-shaped aura as it pierced and downed two more Beowolves. Two Beowolves flanked Diego, aiming to strike at opposite ends as they leaped at their intended target. Diego formed a barrier, moving to the wolf on the left as he deflected the wolf into the incoming strike of the other. The strike was a killing blow, the head decapitated as the Beowolf howled in anger before getting a straight kick that went through its body. The body count was six, yet Diego tracked eight Beowolves on the initial encounter.

"Where in the world did they go..." Diego's eyes scanned more fervently as a more crisp howl was heard. The howl sounded more intimidating than the last, sounding more of a war call than a feral sound. Two Beowolves appeared, being twice as big as the initial wolves Diego had encountered earlier, their arms and hind legs more muscular with killing power while having a mask that was filled with scars of combat.

"Alphas... Shit." Diego took his stance, reaching for his weapon until he realized that he had left it with Ozpin. _Well fuck! That was not a great idea after all._ The two alphas were in his way and using more ordinary means would mean more time wasted. His hands dug into his pocket as he drew out a crystallized dust in the color scheme of light grey. It was a wind dust crystal which prompted Diego to throw at the ground as the volatility of the substance exploded. The explosion was un-fazing to the alphas, standing their ground without flinching as they watched the energy began to slow and slow before it began to whirl around Diego. Like a tornado of leaves, the energy whirled around Diego like an invisible shield as it made its way onto his synthetic arm and leg as if it was being infused. Diego smiled, looking at the two alphas before saying. "Should have ran when you had the chance."

To say the speed from earlier was astonishing was undermined by the sudden change of Diego's fighting mechanics. His speed increased, his body now appearing as if he could teleport as he fanatically charged the alpha to his left. An arm bar to knock the creature off its feet, an uppercut to the spinal cord to knock the creature up with a final spinning downwards axe kick was all that the monitors could pick up as the Alpha was fell, dead to the floor. The second alpha made its credit in its reaction, able to dodge out of the way of a leaping cross from Diego as it roared in anger before swiping out in response with its claws. The swipe was met with Diego grabbing the swiping arm, pulling the alpha towards him and punching a quick jab that left a gaping hole in the alpha's midsection. The battle was over as quickly as it began as Diego looked triumphantly before keeling over and spitting out blood as his body raged in pain.

"Better get moving, hate to use dust again without having to feel as if someone shot me with caliber bullets the size of Ursas while shocking me with 100,000 volts." Diego muttered to himself as he dragged himself off the ground before making a run towards the temple. He was met some light resistance from other Grimm but it was overall a breeze as he made an attempt to dodge any of the bigger creatures as he did not want to have a retake of pain like he did with the two Beowolf alphas. His Semblance was his ability to control and infuse the energy of dust with his own body, each crystallize dust having a different effect that Diego could use to his advantage. His Semblance was also a double-edge sword, the toxicity of dust would be able to kill any human being but his synthetic implants made it possible where it was able to somewhat regulate the toxicity of dust. The side effect of his implants would mean that he would always deal with condense pain in Diego's mind every time he would absorb and infuse with dust. The bigger the absorption, the bigger the pain and the highly likelihood he could die, even the 'Perfect Weapon' had its flaws. For Diego, this meant that even though he could easily deal with the larger creatures due to his unique Semblance, he rather avoid it if he could.

As he moved throughout the forest, he slowly walked upon what seemed to be an abandoned temple which held a semi-circle of pedestals. On each pedestal sat a distinct chess piece of a rook, a knight, a queen, a bishop, a pawn and a king. Each having a corresponding pair of black and white pieces as they sat on top of their own podiums. Diego chuckled to himself as he walked up, distinctly grabbing the knight piece. Flexibility was something that Diego regarded very highly and with the Knight's unique movement which correspond with Diego's unique Semblance, he was bias to the knight being his most favorite chess piece. Placing the 'relic' into his pocket, he began to move to his 'extraction' until a shadow fell upon Diego. His eyes moved, looking to the sky as a lone Nevermore, the size smaller than the usual but still twice the size of a human being as it began to plummet towards Diego. Diego sighed, he was so close to finishing and he was in no mood to fight but he begrudgingly turned towards the incoming attacker as the nevermore cawed angrily. The bird swooped down to the ground, its beak stretched outright as it closed its distance on Diego as it began to chomp its beaks together, trying to bite its prey. The chomp was stopped, the bird finding itself unable to move as its four eyes looked at its prey, holding the top and bottom of the beak. Diego simply scoffed, his arms lighted in aura as he drove the beak down to the earth, impaling it into the dirt of the Remnant. Taking his right arm, he drove a straight punch, driving it straight through the Nevermore's head as it cease to struggle as it became limp and lifeless. Brushing his arms and hands off, Diego scoffed before turning away from the Nevermore's dead body.

"Huh. Anticlimactic." Diego commented before continuing on his path towards the meet up point.

Waiting was becoming more of a tedious reoccurrence in Diego's life. Having to wait for the results when he reached Ozpin and after he had given him his relic. Having to wait for Glynda to put in the whatever numbers they had used to grade while they monitored him. Now, he was having to wait outside Ozpin's office as he leaned up against the wall as he was told to wait patiently for his results. Thankfully, he was able to escape the medical aid as he merely waved the pain as taking a good hit from a Beowolf which seemed to pass as an acceptable lie for now to the nurse. However, impatience was beginning to wane on him as he finally agreed to literally say 'screw formalities' as he open the door to enter in Ozpin's office.

"He. Is. A. Weapon. There is nothing more to be argued about. He will never fully integrate with our students." The voice was similar to Glynda, a hint of agitation as he found himself walking to what seemed to be an argument between Ozpin and Glynda. Glynda's facial expression seemed to mysterious anger, her riding crop firmly whipping Ozpin's desk as she placed her monitor pad close to her chest.

"Glynda. Aren't you being a bit too hasty with your presumptions again? You already did the same thing with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie chemistry as a team pairing and they seem to be getting along just fine." Ozpin reasoned, his voice staying calm and collected as Glynda whipped her crop down again.

"That is different! We are talking about housing a-" The cut away from her incoming comment was stopped midway, the two instructors noticing the appearance of Diego as he merely tilted his head to the side. Clearly, she wanted to say something about Diego but he didn't understand why she was wanting to uphold this information from him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't mean to interrupt." Diego said, his complete ignorance to the comment made from Glynda surprised the blonde instructor as she merely bit her lip, giving an angry stare at Ozpin which stated that she was not finished talking to him yet before walking past Diego as she exited out of the office. Diego turned as his eyes followed Glynda, his face filled with confusion as he turned back to Ozpin.

"She clearly wanted to say something about me. Why didn't she?" His lack of perception when it came to human emotion made Ozpin shake his head, the words of 'human robot' reverberated in his mind as he brought what looked like a yellow folder.

"It doesn't matter. However, you are most likely wondering who you will be supporting primarily since you have come later in the year. The process we have used to grade who your team will be is based on your performance, attitude and what relic you have chosen." Ozpin stated, the dodge of Diego's question was noted but largely put to the side as Diego was more curious of who he would have to put up with.

"Will I get a chance to meet this team?" Diego asked.

"Indeed you will. I believe lunch break is starting within the hour, so you will have time to get ready for your afternoon classes while getting to know your teammates that you will be working with. Your schedule has been fit to match the team so you will have ample time to talk while we have also set up a room across to help coordinate efforts when you are going on missions."

"May I ask, where is my weapon that I gave to you" Ozpin smiled, looking at the entrance to the door as if he knew someone was about to walk in. On cue, the same girl with black and red hair wearing her black and red skirt walked in, holding his weapon in his hands as she had eyes of glowing admiration.

"This sword is sooo awesome! You said whoever this sword belongs to is going to join our team. Is it the same guy who was on the monitors during his initiation. He was a total badass and-" Looking up, the girl suddenly gawked at the realization that she was meeting with the same person who briefly talked to him.

"I believe you haven't been formally introduced to each other. This is Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY and the team you shall be assisting for the rest of your four years at Beacon. Ruby, this is Diego Okami. The man whose sword you are holding on" Ozpin introduced the two as Diego nodded silently in acknowledge as Ruby glanced between the sword she was holding and Diego. She meekly smiled, holding out the sword as tenderly as she could as she stuttered what she wanted to say.

"H-h-h-hi... Good to see you again!"

**Ending Author's Note: That's the first chapter. Please Review and Comment if you enjoyed this story. Thank you.**


End file.
